Gem-Knight
The Gem-Knight monsters are an Archetype released in Duel Terminal - Vylon Descends!!. Their team symbol is a jewel droplet adorned with gold trim and two small arched points with usually the jewel color being respective of the monster or object it is attached to. All Gem-Knights are EARTH, and are Pyro, Thunder, Aqua, or Rock-Type, which represents their elemental powers. There is always a trio of three Types - Thunder, Aqua, & Pyro, - for each type of monsters, such as Normal, Gemini, and Fusion Monsters. They are all named after different minerals. Aesthetically, they appear to be a "fusion" of Jesse Anderson's "Crystal Beast" and Jaden Yuki's "Elemental HERO" cards, possibly as a homage to their friendship in the anime. This is shown on some cards, such as "Gem-Knight Fusion" (a fusion of "Crystal Release" and "Miracle Fusion"). While the three Normal Monsters are shown without weapons, the seven Fusion Monsters are shown using weapons befitting their stats and effects (or lack thereof): "Gem-Knight Aquamarine" uses a bladed shield, "Gem-Knight Ruby" uses a polearm, "Gem-Knight Topaz" uses twin bladed tonfa, "Gem-Knight Amethys" wields a shield and a form of thin blade or wand, "Gem-Knight Citrine" uses a sword, and "Gem-Knight Prism Aura" uses a lance and a shield. "Gem-Knight Zirconia" has two humongous fists instead of a weapon, referencing its lack of an effect. "Gem-Knight" is the first and so far the only archetype which has not just one or two, but FOUR "Polymerization"-style card for a specific archetype. They are "Gem-Knight Fusion", "Particle Fusion", "Pyroxene Fusion", and "Doublet Fusion". This makes it much easier for "Gem-Knight" archetype to perform Fusions than any other archetypes. "Pyroxene Fusion" and "Doublet Fusion" in particular are Trap Cards, allowing you to fuse your "Gem-Knight" monsters even during opponent's turn. Duel Terminal Storyline A group of knights embedded by the power of gems. Although they value honor above all else and hate useless fighting, against the provocation of the barbaric "Laval", they finally could not stand it and rose up to protect their friends. However, the "Steelswarms" started to take over the surface land. So, the Gem-Knights united with the other clans to create a temporary union lead by the "Vylons". They obtained new powers to fight back the "Steelswarms". Soon, the union finally defeated the invaders, but conflicts haven't lowered yet; the "Vylons" decided to stop the wars between clans by... exterminating them completely. Later, the "Gem-Knights" teamed up with the other clans again in order to bring an end to the "Vylon's" actions. As a result, they managed to break through Vylon's force by using their weakness against them. These are the Gem-Knight Fusions and their components. These are the Gem-Knight cards and the Gem/Creature that they are based off. Play style The "Gem-Knights" use a Beatdown strategy using the Normal "Gem-Knights" and their Fusion Counterparts that can be summoned with the easy to get "Gem-Knight Fusion". The Normal Monsters can benefit from most of the Normal Monster support cards as well as their own related "Kalut-Type" monster - "Gem-Merchant". They are relatively quick since "Gem-Knight Alexandrite" and "Gem-Armadillo" search for the "Gem-Knights" you need from your Deck. Because of the card "Gem-Knight Fusion", which can return itself to your hand at the relatively low cost of a Gem-Knight from your Graveyard, the Deck can also use many discard effects. Use cards such as "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast" to remove threats from the field. With the release of the "Gem-Knight" Gemini Monster, "Amber", "Iolite", and "Gem-Knight Sanyx" can be support with Gemini cards such as "Gemini Spark", "Gemini Trap Hole" and "Supervise", making these cards ideal additions. "Future Fusion" is also a great card to use in this deck type as it will help pull the fusions out with more ease. With the release of Xyz Monster and "Rescue Rabbit", "Gem-Knights" have the ability to quickly pull out Xyz monsters relativity quickly. "Rescue Rabbit" can also help with bringing out the many "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monsters, making the deck quick and powerful, not to mention that Gem-Knight Amber's effect can bring a banished Rabbit back to your hand for further usage. Trivia * While seen mostly as a reference to both the Elemental HERO and Crystal Beast Archetypes; some can view this theme as a reference also to the Power Rangers/Super Sentai series (much like the Elemental HEROes paid tribute to American comic heroes). Category:Archetypes